A New Type of Wicked
by Bri.Yale
Summary: Shiz is different. So are the things Elphaba and Galinda do together.
1. Chapter 1

**Elphaba**

Shiz. An all girls academy. To my suprise the only people who aren't girls are some of the professors. Even the Head Mistress is a girl. Why they feel the need to do this I have no clue. Gender is irrelevant to education. I guess they don't want people to focus on dating but focus on education. It sort of makes sense. I sit in my corner waiting for the rooms to be assigned. Most people avoid me as I don't look nearly as normal as they do. If you didn't know I was born green due to what my mom was drinking at the time. A green elixer given to her by an odd man while my father was away on business. Don't ask how she felt that was safe. The lists came out and I have a shared room with a girl named Galinda. She sounds like an annoying preppy girl who shouldn't even go to this school. I go into the room which is in one of the many halls of this school. A blonde girl is already in there putting dresses away. She doesn't say anything but instead just looks in the closet. She is pretty but only for a preppy type of family. Most likely from Gilikin. i'm from Muchkinland which isn't the best quadrent to live in, but it certainly isn't the worst. Her blonde curly hair compliments her skin tone quite nicely. My long, thick, straight, boring, black hair doen't look good with green. When the doctors said olive, they meant olive. Her dress is a shade of yellow, which wouldn't ever be put on my body. A heaband with a faux sunflower sits upon her head. I just wear a plain black dress and glasses. We are polar opposites.

 **Galinda**

I was in the common room talking with two of my friends from Gilikin while waiting for the lists to come up. When they did I saw my name with Elphaba. I had heard about her. She's the green girl that everyone is gossiping about. Apparently she's a preist's daughter from Muchkinland. That is not someone I would like to associate myself with. I need to stay popular like I was in Gilikin. That way I stay closer to the top of my class. I got to my room early to start unpacking my endless amount of clothing. After about half an hour later I hear the door open and then shut. I assume it is Elphaba considering you need a key to get in. You can make copies of the keys which I intend to do for my two friends. I hate that this is an all girls school. How am I supposed to start a relationship. I'm not bi or lesbian. That probably doesn't help my case. I just ignore Elphaba mainly to finish packing, but also so I don't have to see what she looks like. I can only imagine. All I know about is the green skin. I hope it's not worse than that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Galinda**

It has been a few hours since I have finished unpacking. It's about noon. Most people are in whatever their dorm dining hall is. The dorm towers are all named after the quadrants. Of course I'm in Gilikin. I had requested to be there. I wanted to be somewhere more familiar. I don't know how Elphaba got into this tower. I guess she hadn't requested a certain tower. As I got settled into a table with my friends Elphaba is looking around for a spot. She sees me and starts to go to our table. I put my purse on the empty seat and everyone else laughs at her. She starts to blush but due to the green skin it turns her face brown, which causes everyone to laugh harder. She is such an outcast already. Once she leaves everyone tells me how bad they feel since I have to share a room with her. God always tries to challenge the best people.

After lunch I go to The Square. It's pretty much a grassy place everyone sits at to study, do homework, or just hang out. Today they have signups for different types of magic. I look around not giving much thought to many of them. You don't have to take a magic course until you are a 3rd year. Obviously I'm a 1st year so magic isn't a worry yet. I meet up with one of my friends who I found out share a class with me. We start to read the syllabus and plan when we should study together. We had decided that every Thursday we will study together because biology is on Wednesdays and Fridays. It makes it easy because it says all tests will be on Fridays, and all homework will be due Fridays too. The Square smells like flowers which is very comforting.

Flowers remind me of my life in Gilikin. I would play in my family's garden, pretending I was a fairy with my friends. We would wear dresses, plastic tiaras, and wings made of fabric. My mother sewed all of my wings. Mine would always be unique. We would have little cakes, sandwiches, and small glasses of tea, just like how we thought fairies would. We would never get dirty or anything because we all hated dirt. I'm not a germaphobe I just don't enjoy the mess.

As I start to type an essay to start biology, I notice that my friend has left which isn't that bad for me. I like being alone to work most of the time. It helps me concentrate. The sky slowly turns gray. I feel a storm coming so I pack up and head back to Gilikin Tower, hoping to stay dry. Nothing gets wet really. My shoes are damp but that's about it. I notice the time and realize it is 7:00 p.m. and I should probably get dinner. I head down to the dining hall and eat with the girls I did earlier, hoping Elphaba wouldn't try to sit there again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Elphaba**

During lunch I couldn't find anywhere to sit. I went to sit next to Galinda, mainly because I thought since we were sharing a room she wouldn't care. Obviously she cared a lot. I just took my sandwich to the room and didn't come out. Tomorrow when my 1st class starts I will come out. I hear the door open as I am working on reading the one text book for language arts. I assume it is Galinda and I was right. I heard the annoying high pitched voice from the open door frame. I just stay silent and read. She doesn't say anything either. She just plans a dress for a party she's going to. She's already forgot about the fact she will have a major hangover after drinking and have to sit in a classroom while suffering through it.

She puts on the dress and goes in the mirror to see how it looks. She does 20 times before finally deciding on a dress. Gosh that girl is picky. I glance at her and look at how her body elegantly curves, her blonde hair falling down to her upper back. What am I thinking? She just embarrassed me in front of everyone at Gilikin Tower. But how can someone so beautiful be so evil. I just don't get it. Popular people that's who are beautiful but evil. The voices inside my head don't know when to shut up sometimes. It's like they have no filter.

"Elphaba," Galinda says towards my direction, "does this dress look alright, or does it make my waist look bigger than what it is?"

"Looks fine to me." I blandly respond. I'm not her mirror and I will not be treated as such. Doesn't she have any respect for people? Obviously not. Gosh I don't want to share a room with her anymore. She is so annoying. I stay silent for the rest of the time she is there.

Once she leaves I go to the mirror and look at myself. My curves are hidden under this plain black dress. My hair just looks like a mess. I will never be as perfect as one of the preppy, popular girls. I wish I could though. I wish I could at least look normal. Have normal looking skin and be able to wear anything. I could have a normal family who didn't cheat. I might not have been born but it would've been worth it to my parents. They wouldn't have a green child in their family. My life is so confusing.

My biggest question is just, why me? Why is this my plan for life? Why can't this be someone else in my shoes? I've always been told because others couldn't handle it but really, I can't handle it either.

I start to cry. It burns little tracks down my cheeks. Little green tracks. I lie down in my bed and slowly nod off to sleep, hoping that one day, I will wake up from this nightmare and be finally happy.


End file.
